French Pat. No. 2,331,877) describes an electro-magnetic relay having a moving armature which is mounted on an armature carrier which is subjected to a return spring whose tension is adjustable by means of a screw.
The aim of the invention is to improve the system for adjusting the tension of the return spring of the moving armature and thereby to improve the operation of the relay.